Payloads including sensors, cargo, passengers, and devices may require stabilization and movement in three dimensions. For example, a camera may require stabilization while shooting still photographs or video. Three dimensional articulation may be achieved using a multi-dimensional gimbal. The multidimensional gimbal may be supported by a frame.
Multidimensional gimbals may be susceptible to gimbal lock. This may cause deterioration in control of the gimbal system and reduce reliability of control of a payload.